Amorphous Versailles
by Ojou Yankumi Philharmonic
Summary: cerita waktu pertama kali saya denger lagunya Versailles yang Amorphous, dan inilah hasilnya. maaf jika jelek tapi silahkan baca desu!  Hizaki X ? OC


~Amorphous~

* * *

><p>Kage-Chan : mwehehehe ga ada kerjaan mumpung libur. .ini fanfic cerita waktu saya pertama kali denger lagu Versaille yang Amorphous, dan ini yang lagsung nyangkut di otak saya. .maaf klo ga nyambung sama arti atau apanya lagu itu. . tapi apa boleh buat. . .ini yang saya rasakaaaan. . ckckckc =="<p>

* * *

><p>padang rumput di atas bukit nan hijau di pagi hari terlihat sangat indah sekali.<br>seorang gadis berambut putih yang sedang tertidur di bawah pohon maple besar terbangun dari tidurnya dan berdiri melihat pemandangan kota yang ramai.

dia berpikir apa yang mereka lakukan disana? apa mereka tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan sangat membosan kan?

dengan kekuatan sihirinya dia pergi menemui seseorang di dalam kota itu, sambil tersenyum diapun menghilang.

.

.

.

seorang laki-laki berambut pirang nan panjang terdiam di atas jembatan sambil merenungkan sesuatu.  
>hatinya terasa dingin, dia berniat meloncat dari jembatan yang berada di atas sungai yang airnya deras.<p>

dia meloncat sambil melemparkan secuil kertas yang ia telah sobek-sobek.  
>Dia terjun lalu memejamkan matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata, setelah dia memikirkan semua apa yang telah terjadi padanya dia membukakan matanya dan tiba-tiba terlihat padang rumput yang hijau itu.<p>

Ini dimana?  
>GREP seorang gadis berambut pendek menarik tangan laki-laki itu dan mengajak dia berlari-lari mengelilingi pohon maple besar yang bersinar bagaikan matahari.<p>

laki-laki itu pun hanya bisa berlari mengikutinya sambil tertawa.  
>sepertinya masalah yang dia hadapi sudah dia lupakan.<br>dia kelelahan dan tertidur di rumput hijau yang empuk.

saat membukakan matanya dia sudah berada di hilir sungai.  
>tangannya membawa secarik kertas tadi yang telah dia sobek terlihat masih bersih.<br>dia di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang berkerumun menanyakan keadaanya.  
>laki-laki itu hanya bisa memperlihatkan wajah yang heran dan tersenyum bahagia sambil mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya.<p>

.

.

.

Laki-laki itu terdiam di kamarnya yang gelap, hanya ada sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendelanya.  
>semakin lama laki-laki berambut pirang itu semakin penasaran dengan hal yang dia alami waktu itu.<br>dia hanya berpikir apa itu semua mimpi atau benar? jika itu mimpi kenapa aku dapat merasakan genggaman tangan yang begitu hangat?  
>dia pun terdiam sejenak sambil melihat tangannya lalu dia pergi berlari tidak tau mau kemana.<br>dia berlari dan terus berlari sambil menggenggam tangannya yang masih terasa hangat itu.  
>dia berlari dan berlari terus berlari, berlari dan berlari dengan jubah hitam yang dia pakai.<p>

.

.

.

tibalah dia di sebuah bukit yang sama ketika ia bunuh diri.  
>dia melihat pemandangan disekelilingnya.<br>sangatlah hijau dan menentramkan hati.  
>dia yakin bahwa waktu itu dia tidak bermimpi.<br>untuk lebih meyakinkannya lagi dia mencari gadis berambut putih itu.

dia mencari mengelilingi pohon.  
>pergi kedalam hutan yang gelap, di taman bunga yang indah tapi dia tetap tidak menemukannya.<br>dimana dia? apakah dia hanya ilusi? dia terdiam di bawah pohon maple besar sambil mengelus batang pohon itu.  
>tatapannya yang kecewa terlihat sedih.<br>hatinya yang sudah mulai hangat sekarang semakin lama semakin dingin.

apa yang aku lakukan? semua hal yang aku lakukan sia-sia!  
>Ketika dia membalikkan badannya terlihat sesosok mahluk yang bersinar terang.<br>wajahnya yang putih rambutnya dan juga bajunya yang putih terlihat berkilau.

Gadis itu menampakkan dirinya dihadapan laki-laki itu.  
>laki-laki itu hanya terdiam terpana melihat indah sekali dia.<br>dia yang terkena sinar matahari dan rambutnya yang tertiup angin, entah mengapa sepertinya dia begitu lembut.

gadis itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya yang putih dan berkilauan.  
>laki-laki itu tersenyum dan pergi menghampirinya dengan semangat.<p>

boleh aku tau namamu?  
>laki-laki itu bertanya kepada gadis itu.<p>

nama ku mapel gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.  
>nama mu sama dengan pohon mapel itu,kata laki-laki itu sambil memandang pohon maple besar perkenalkan namaku Hizaki Hizaki-san boleh aku tau mengapa kau loncat dari jembatan itu?<br>Gadis itu bertanya kepada laki-laki itu dengan polosnya.

laki-laki itu pun bercerita kepadanya.  
>dia putus asa karena sudah sekian lama dia tidak bisa menciptakan musik yang indah.<br>dia tertekan dengan semua hasil karyanya yang terdengar buruk.  
>laki-laki itu merasa sedih setelah menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.<p>

tiba-tiba gadis itu memegang tangan laki-laki itu dan berlari sambil menunjukan pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa.  
>dia berlari telanjang kaki, kakinya yang putih terlihat indah menginjak rumput yang hijau.<p>

laki-laki yang memakai jubah itu hanya bisa tertawa senang.  
>hatinya kembali hangat.<br>rambutnya yang pirang tertiup angin yang sejuk.  
>mereka berdua bagaikan orang yang baru melarikan diri dari tempat jahat.<p>

tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti, laki-laki itu hanya bisa dia menghentikan tawanya.  
>Kau. . . .hatimu sekarang sudah hangat, sekarang kau bisa berkarya lagi, kau pasti bisa menciptakan lagu-lagu yang lebih indah.<br>gadis itu berbicara kepada laki-laki itu dengan wajahnya yang lembut.

kau benar aku pasti bisa, ahaha aku senang sekali kau telah menemaniku.  
>laki-laki itu tertawa bahagia.<br>aku yakin kau pasti bisa.  
>Gadis itu mencium kening laki-laki itu dengan lembut laki-laki itu hanya terdiam malu.<br>terimakasih aku akan datang kembali katanya dengan wajah yang bersemu lalu pergi. gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

10 langkah laki-laki itu menjauh dari gadis itu.  
>pada saat dia hendak melihat gadis itu dia tidak melihat gadis yang telah menciumnya tadi.<br>dia hanya tersenyum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati yang senang.

.

.

.

laki-laki itu memakan semua perkataan gadis itu.  
>dia mencoba untuk tidak menyerah.<br>dia mengambil gitarnya dan lagsung membuat lagu sambil membayangkan gadis itu.  
>rasanya gadis itu selalu ada di sampingnya dia selalu tersenyum bila membayangkan gadis itu.<p>

setelah 3 hari dia berjuang akhirnya dia dapat membuat lagu yang sangat indah.  
>dia membawa lagu itu kepada teman-temannya.<br>semua teman-temannya bengong mendengar musik yang dia buat.  
>mereka memainkan lagu itu dan mereka pun kembali bersinar.<p>

.

.

.

selang beberapa bulan laki-laki yang sudah di sibukan oleh karir barunya itu pergi kembali mencari maple seorang gadis yang telah menolongnya seperti yang telah dia lakukan dulu.  
>dia berlari dan berlari, berlari berlari dan berlari tanpa henti.<p>

SYUUUUUH terasa angin itu lagi.  
>dia bisa merasakan angin yang selama ini tidak dapat dia rasakan.<br>dia berdiri di bawah pohon maple besar itu lama-lama sekali menunggu kedatanga gadis itu.

TAAK seseorang menyentuh punggunnya yang besar.  
>laki-laki itu membalikan badannya dan melihat Gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum lembut.<br>sekarang giliranku. .  
>kata laki-laki itu sambil menarik tangan gadis itu lalu berlari menuju kota.<p>

.

.

.

Terlihat dua orang manusia yang berlari.  
>gadis yang telanjang kaki dan laki-laki yang cantik berlari kesana kemari.<br>semua orang yang melihat mereka terheran-heran apa yang mereka lakukan mereka melewati beberapa tempat yang gadis itu tidak tau.  
>mereka makan es krim bersama, tertawa bersama, dan bermain bersama.<p>

mereka pun kembali ke bukit hijau itu.  
>laki-laki yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangan gadis itu melepaskannya.<br>dia pergi dari samping gadis itu dan duduk di bawah pohon maple sambil melihat matahari terbenam.  
>gadis itu pun duduk di sebelahnya.<p>

terimakasih kau sudah menolong ku, semua ini berkat mu, jika kau tidak ada mungkin aku sekarang sudah mati.  
>kata laki-laki itu sambil menatap teduh matahari terbenam gadis itu hanya tersenyum tidak bisa berkata apapun.<p>

laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatap gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya lagi.  
>apakah kau mau tinggal bersama ku? aku ingin sekali kau ada disisi ku!<br>kata laki-laki itu sambil menatap serius gadis itu.

kenapa kau ingin aku besama mu?  
>gadis itu bertanya seolah-olah dia baru bertemu dengan orang asing.<p>

laki-laki itu menatap mata biru gadis itu.  
>selama ini kau yang selalu aku pikirkan dan juga kau selalu memberiku dukungan, kau juga telah menyelamatkan ku.<br>kata laki-laki itu meyakinkan maukan! kau mau berada di sampingku? untuk selamanya? karena kaulah aku sekarang hidup dan menciptakian lagu-lagu yang indah.

hmm. . gadis itu tersenyum dan melepaskan genggaman tangan laki-laki itu dan berlari lalu berhenti di ujung bukit.

tanpa aku kau juga bisa hidup, tanpa ku kau juga bisa membuat lagu-lagu yang indah.  
>maaf aku tidak bisa bersama mu.<br>kata gadis itu menghancurkan hati laki-laki itu.

kenapa? kenapa kau tidak mau? apakah kau membenci ku?  
>kata Laki-laki itu sambil berdiri menuju kearahnya, dan. . SREET tiba-tiba gadis itu menempelkan wajahnya di dada laki-laki itu.<p>

jantung mu berdetak kencang! kau marah ? itu bisa membuat hati mu dingin. . . aku tidak membenci mu hanya saja. . . terlihat sosok gadis itu yang memudar.

ka~kauu. . kauuu ada apa dengan mu kenapa wujud mu memudar? apa yang terjadi?  
>laki-laki itu panik melihat gadis yang disukainya tiba-tiba akan menghilang dari hadapannya.<p>

Hizaki-kun biar aku ceritakan sebuah ceria.  
>aku adalah roh bunga mawar yang selalu ada di samping maple ini.<br>kata Gadis itu sambil tersenyum kepada laki-laki yang dia sebut Hizaki-kun itu.

apa maksudmu maple?  
>laki-laki bernama Hizaki itu terheran-heran mendengar perkataan gadis cantik itu.<br>kau yang telah membuatku ingin hidup.  
>lagumu yang selalu kau buat sering terdengar oleh ku.<br>lagu-lagumu yang indah membuatku bersemangat dan akupun hidup.  
>ini semua berkat mu.<br>tapi entah sejak kapan lagu-lagu mu yang indah mulai tidak terdengar lagi.  
>aku mulai gelisah, lalu aku berdoa kepada tuhan agar aku bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan mu.<br>dan beginilah aku sekarang ini wujud bungaku sekarang telah hilang dan berubah menjadi diriku sekarang.  
>keinginan ku telah terkabulkan dan aku harus kembali lagi kewujudku semula maafkan aku aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi.<p>

kata gadis itu sedih sambil memegang wajah laki-laki yang berada di depannya.  
>maple. .kau. .kau. .kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku.<br>laki-laki itu berteriak sambil menangis dan memeluk gadis itu.  
>kaulah yang pertama aku cintai, kau yang pertama kali menolong ku, aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku.<br>laki-laki itu memeluk erat gadis itu.

Hizaki-kun. . .sudah jangan menangis aku akan selalu bersamamu.  
>kata gadis itu sambil mengangkat wajah laki-laki yang sedang menangis di pundaknya itu.<br>kalau kau seperti ini aku tidak bisa berdoa untuk mu lagi.  
>gadis itu tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang hampir memudar.<br>laki-laki itu berhenti menangis dan menarik wajah gadis itu mendekat kearahnya.  
>aku akan selalu bersamamu. . . suatu saat kita pasti akan bertemu.<br>kata gadis itu sambil mencium laki-laki yang dia sukai.  
>dan dia pun menghilang seperti letusan, dia menjadi cahaya hijau yang berkelip.<br>laki-laki itu pun hanya bisa melihat kelangit yang sudah gelap melihat percikan hijau gadis yang telah menghilang darinya itu.

~FIN~

Kage-Chan : sankyuuu -^^- ini cerita juga berkat Kak Evi sama kak Mike yang udah mengsponsori saya jadi ngetik sana ngetik sini. . terimakasih banyak sudah mau baca desu *bungkuk bungkuk 1000 kali* jaa~ -^^-


End file.
